John Davis
"What the fuck do you mean I'm too pretty to go to jail?" '' —John Davis John Davis is the eldest son of the King and Queen of Atlantis and the sole heir to the throne. He's the adopted son of Jason and Lisa Davis. He's a veterinarian who works at Pawsh Pet Clinic in Prime City. John is also the vigilante known as '''Tempest '''and a member of Team Vigilante. Biography John Davis was born in the kingdom of Atlantis to the King and Queen, but due to the civil war going on, he was taken by one of the King's guard to the human world and given to the first humans they found and deemed trust worthy. They turned out to be a couple, Lisa and Jason Davis who were married for five years and without a child. After hearing the story of what was going on in Atlantis and how there was a major threat of the royal family being killed, the pair took him in without question and named him after Jason's father, who died not too long ago, and raised John as their own. John grew up as a normal human child but knew full well about being adopted and how he was the heir of the Atlantean throne. It was his favorite bedtime story as a child and it was around the time he hit puberty that he started developing powers to manipulate water, which was rare among not only Atlantean's, but among the royal family as well. He never exactly became a vigilante in his home of Palm City, Florida, but he did use his powers to do good. He was always told by Lisa to never show anyone of her powers because the world wasn't ready to learn about the supernatural. The first thing he did was when he was sixteen and in high school. A fight broke out in his parents seafood restaurant and he stopped it, using the water from the nearby fish tank. He did a few more things during his childhood and early adult hood, none of which were caught on camera, other than his first time, unbeknownst to him, one of the costumers who was videotaping the fight uploaded the weird occurrence to the internet. It was later found by Melanie Prewitt and added to her list of potential metahumans. It is unknown whether P.A.T.R.I.O.T. has seen the video or not. During his early 20s John was a student at the University of Florida College of Veterinarian Medicine and there he met Aristides Kyn Valeiasi, the guard who had brought John above ground. He informed John about how his biologic family had been killed and the civil war among the Atlanteans was reaching its peak. Aristides informed John that he had to find the lost Atlantean children like him, the bastard children of the King, his half sibling. Aristides believed that by having all the children create a council, they would be able to lead Atlantis and be pure and just since they have no bias yet. John spent the next few years in University looking any trace of weird water related activity online with the help of Aristides and found that there was lots of abnormal stuff going on in Prime City, not only that but they were near the west coast so he simply decided to move there and start his search. Fresh Start in Prime City After John graduated he immediately moved to Prime City and soon enough began working at Pawsh Pet Clinic. He started his search and for an entire year he found nothing. It wasn't until the new lab opened up that John found out that the people there were experimenting on metas through an email sent by a mysterious "friend". He then decided to look into it, hoping he may find one of his own there. Initially, John simply planned on sneaking into the lab and taking a look around, but the day he tried to break in there was a few people after hours he was taken out by security. After he started to give up on the lab, thinking the email must have been sent by someone who was just messing with him, his computer got hacked and he had a video chat with Eren James, who had been the one sending him information on the metas because he found out about John (how, he never said). The two exchanged information and decided to meet at a local cafe, Java Nice Day, and discuss plans. The following day the two met up in person and Eren showed him everything that he had on metas. He explained to John how he believed that one of the people who funded the lab's opening must have the laboratory beneath created and the one above kept as a cover up. The top three funders were Melanie Prewitt, Claude Ayers, and Norman Castro. Eren had a friend of his get him in and from there he hacked into their systems. He got as much information as he could on the experiments going on (which were just some pictures, videos, and a few plans since he got caught) and sent them to John. He also sent them to his friend who got him in, who turned out to be Sarah Ashford. Eren told him that if he wanted to find out who was in charge of the experimentation, he'd have to go after one of the three. Three days later, John broke into Prewitt Manor and was caught by Edwin Abernathy and taken to a holding cell before even finding anything. He used his one phone call to call his one friend in Prime City, Eren, who quickly left work to visit and see if he could post bail. The two were talking, Eren telling him that Melanie wasn't the one behind everything, she was one of the good guys when she actually came in, saying that he was free to go because she wouldn't be pressing charges. Abilities * '''Peak of human physical condition': John is in top physical condition from intense training he has gone through. He is noticeably fast and has even faster reflexes. He is much stronger than the average human due to his Atlantean roots. * Amphibious Nature: John, as an Atlantean, can breath underwater and on land. He can be live under water without suffering any ill effects and he can survive on land longer than an average Atlantean due to being raised there. Due to his Atlantean nature he must consume more water than the average human and if dehydrated, the results could be fatal. * Water manipulation: John can create, shape and manipulate water due to a rare power that has only been present in the royal family line of the Atlanteans. He developed his power when he was starting puberty and mastered it after a few years. Trivia * John was the first Atlantean to be caught on tape. * Contrary to popular belief John's favorite color isn't blue, it's actually green. Category:Atlantian Category:Vigilante Category:Member of Team Vigilante